Desert Heat
by SheWolfMedjai
Summary: D is thrown back in time by a vampire wanting to save the vampire race from extinction. In this time, vampires are in a dormant state. And his horse gets a new friend? One even the parasite may like?


_**D**__esert __**H**__eat_

"_D is thrown back in time by a vampire wanting to save the vampire race from extinction. In this time vampires are in a dormant state. And why does his horse get a new friend? One even the parasite will like?" _

Chapter One: Findings

"Soon very soon we will live again." Grinned the noble. He was a male who looked to be in his 30s. "You will see Hunter." He said looked at younger chained up man. The famous Dunpeal Hunter was on a hunt for a vampire that was stealing multiple appliances and some human lives. D was hired to kill the pest. However he didn't expect to find an old noble vampire plotting to turn back time, to save vampires form extinction.

"This is just great this guy is going to bring back vampires and use your power to supply the machine." D's parasite whined through its bickering. "Well, do you even care that you're adding the enemy? While you're still sitting on your horse for God's sake." All D could do was glare at the old vampire. "To think that you will have the pleasure of witnessing the saving of our great blood." The old vampire smiled. "You should be honored." He said with a sour taste at the end of his taunting sentence. With one flick of the switch the room began to glow. The glow was an ominous forest green mixed with lemon. The light around D was the epicenter of the room. "You see dunpeal. Your honored power is gleaming with the delight, of bringing its blood back to life." As the noble gave into the absolute bliss of the moment. Then the room's glow began to concentrate on D. At it did a circle of the light appeared on the floor beneath him. "Ok. OK. This is getting to be way to close for comfort. D do something! D! D, are you even listening?!" The parasite hand screamed.

"Huh.. What in the Devil's name..!" The noble screamed as he noticed the change in the energy. The portal to the past was opening around the dunpeal. It's power source. That would be the only way to be sent back in time. The old noble did not for see this turning point. He gave in to slight panic as he turned to see the switch melted by the eminence power overflow. Once the light was securely around the horse it engulfed them. And in a flash they vanished, leaving the old vampire only to ponder and sulk. "I don't understand wha. Why did this happen?!" Wailed the stricken creature.

Once upon ground again with the removal of chains, the parasite let out a long sigh. "Well that was damn uncomfortable.. You sure are damn lucky that you weren't killed! I mean God only knows what might have happened to me!" As the parasite rambled on as D surveyed the area. It was desert but not like the great sand desert that held the giant sand mantas. This desert was more to the west, if his instinct told him right. As he surveyed the area it became prominent that, heat syndrome was beginning to set in. "Alright let's just get to some shade so you don't get like you did last time. Alright? Maybe this time you could did the hole yourself. You remember that time that human hunter had to help? What the heck was her name again?" The parasite sighed. D knew that the parasite would linger on the question so he moved the horse to go south.

As the day scorched on D's horse walked through the desert. While on the scent for civilization, the horse noticed something else. Light sounds of footsteps, not far off. The horse sighed and walked over to the hill towards the creature's footsteps. He knew his mater needed help.

It was to be a normal day but Chels had to go for a walk. Boy oh boy was she wrong. Well that's what you get for listening to your gut instinct, however that was bread into her. Heart, mind and soul!

Once at the top the horse neighed happily as it saw the creature turn abruptly in curiosity. The horse walked calmly down the hill towards the creature. The stallion liked the scent and the energy the creature admitted. It was a very loving and longing aura. As he neared it, it backed away. Not so much in fear but out of caution. The creature was about 30-40 feet away when he stopped. Thus causing his barely conscious rider fall off.

D could see blurs before the darkness he knew would come. Once he landed on the ground a figure in the sky came running to him asking/yelling "Hey are alright? Sir?" For a moment D thought he saw a wolf but the figure blurred. After that he was taken away by the darkness and the heat...

Thank you for reading! ^_^ I had to redo this it didn't seem like it was really a finished begin. If that makes sense. I might continue/ I might not. Life is a busy crap shot.

I welcome all reviews and criticisms with open arms.


End file.
